


The Angel's Curse

by summercarntspel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercarntspel/pseuds/summercarntspel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is confronted in a dream, and he finds out that the angels know that he and Sam are more to each other than simply brothers. Because Dean doesn't heed the warning of the angels to stop what he and Sam are doing, the angels decide to intervene and try to stop it themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S A WINCEST. IT'S AN MPREG. IT'S A PREGNANT!DEAN WINCEST MPREG.
> 
> This idea came to me while writing with my old writing partner, and I'm finally doing it! This is going to be a chaptered fic, and I will update as often as I can. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear your feedback!

Dean's eyes fluttered open slowly, the current run-down motel room coming into view. There wasn't a Sam-shaped lump in bed next to him or at the little table in the room, the light was far too bright for it to be as late as it had to be, and the alarm clock on the beside table was on the fritz. 

All of this only added up to one thing:

The God Squad was going to try to screw them over once again.

And, when Dean looked over to the corner of the room with the door, his suspicions were immediately confirmed.

A blonde, short woman stood there, smiling the kind of smile that didn't reach her eyes, the kind that looked evil and a little dangerous.

“Hello, Dean. We need to talk.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean sat up on the mattress, swinging his legs over the edge, socked feet settling on the grungy motel carpet.

“Whatever you want, it's a no,” Dean grunted, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, shaking his head as she slowly approached him, “I'm not in the mood.”

The woman just smiled wider, still not reaching her eyes, and sat next to Dean on the bed, a hand resting on his shoulder, “Dean, I just want to speak to you. My name is Anaita, and I was chosen to be the messenger to come and tell you that the angels are aware of your secret.”

Brow furrowing, Dean stood up from the bed, starting to pace around the room, wanting to be as far away from the angel as he could manage to be, “Oh, sweetheart, I have plenty of those. You're going to have to be a little more specific.”

“Your biggest secret, Dean.”

“Hm...” Dean shrugged, turning back to the angel and tipping his head to the side, smirking the slightest bit, “Still going to have to tell me more than that.”

Anaita stood, her smile now turning into a frown as she stared coldly at him, “Dean, we know that you and your brother do not share a strictly platonic relationship.”  
His face falling, Dean shook his head, biting his lower lip before he shrugged a shoulder up.

“Alright... So you know about me and Sammy, huh? And what business of that is yours?”

The angel shook her head, slowly walking over to Dean and grabbing his wrist tightly between her fingers, squeezing it firmly as she glared directly into his eyes, “Dean Winchester, you are not understanding me. You must stop this perverse abomination or the angels will be forced to intervene. I will be forced to intervene, Dean.”  
Shaking his head, Dean took her hands in his, stared right back into her cold, blue-gray eyes and narrowed his own.

“Bite me, you winged bitch.”

***

Dean woke with a startled gasp, shooting up into a sitting position as soon as his eyes snapped open, a cold sweat beaded on his brow.

Glancing over his shoulder as he untied his boots and tugged them off, Sam shifted a bit where he was sitting on the very edge of the motel bed, looking concerned.

"You okay, dude?" he asked, getting to his feet for just long enough to slide his worn leather belt through its loops and kick his jeans off, crawling under the comforter next to Dean a second later, "Sorry I woke you..."

Dean shook his head, trying his damnedness not to tense up when Sam slid closer to him beneath the comforter, his eyes screwing shut as he took a few shallow breaths, settling back down on his too-flat pillow.

"You didn't... I just had a weird dream, that's all. Why are you getting to bed so late?"

Sam shrugged, rolling onto his side, chin propped up on Dean's chest as he studied his older brother worriedly, "I was finishing up some research and found us a case a few states over... What was your dream about?"

"Nothing, Sam," Dean snapped defensively, biting his lip when he saw the way Sam's face shifted from concerned to irritated in the dim light of the room, "It was nothing, Sammy, okay? Just... just stupid stuff, you know?"

Sam nodded, settling an arm over Dean's waist and dragging him a little closer when Dean made no move to initiate pre-sleep cuddles.

The way Dean tensed up and flinched only fueled Sam's worry more.

"What's wrong? Whatever it was, it scared you. What the hell got into your head?"

Dean took a deep breath, scrunching his nose up before he forced himself to relax the slightest bit, wriggling closer to Sam, accepting the comfort. As much as he hated it, it was what he needed right at that moment.

"Just promise me that... that all this," Dean paused, reaching a hand up to gesture between them vaguely, "isn't wrong. Promise me that it's real and it isn't bad or wrong or... perverse"

Sam's face showed his emotions perfectly, a mix of confusion and slight amusement, as he gave Dean a squeeze, "Perverse? Really? Dude, you know it's not wrong. We're... I love you. You love me. The technicalities don't matter. Not to me, anyway."

Nodding, Dean lifted his hand again, cupping Sam's stubbled jaw and turning his head until it was in a better position, then he dropped a careful, chaste kiss to Sam's lips.  
"Yeah... yeah, okay, Sammy... I'm just... I just got a little worried," Dean shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry."

Sam shook his head, running his fingers through Dean's messy spikes as he leaned in to kiss him again, "Mm... don't apologize. But if you're still worried, I'm totally up for showing you how much I love you."

"You just want to use my bad dream to get the chance to top," Dean accused teasingly, rolling his eyes, "Don't try to be clever, I taught you every sneaky line you know."  
Sam laughed softly, busying himself with trailing sweet, open-mouthed kisses along Dean's jaw, sucking lightly at the sensitive little spot below Dean's left ear until Dean shivered from the feeling.

"You love letting me top..." Sam murmured, teeth working on Dean's earlobe gently, grinning when this little action caused Dean to let out a little whine, "You taught me how to do it... you know you love seeing how good of a student I am."

Dean slid his hand up Sam's shirt, petting his flank and feeling his resolve begin to fade with every tiny nibble and scrape of Sam's teeth against his earlobe. Damn it, he hated when Sam was right...

He hated it as much as he could hate something he loved and lusted after, at least.

"You think you're a good top just 'cause you're a Sasquatch... even when you top, I'm in charge," Dean challenged, turning his head until Sam's lips were now nipping at his own, "If you can handle that, I'm all yours, Sammy."

That was really all the encouragement Sam needed, and mere moments later, they were both pleasantly naked and making out properly.

"I love it when you turn into a total power bottom," Sam admitted between rough, wet kisses, smirking smugly, "It's kind of hot..."

Dean shook his head, sliding his tongue against Sam's one last time before he pulled back enough to swing a leg over Sam's hips, straddling him, sitting on the lower part of his stomach, feeling the way Sam's hardening cock touched his bare skin, making goosebumps rise.

"You've still got the mind of a thirteen year-old, you dork," Dean teased, rocking his hips experimentally, grinning that devilish little grin of his when the action made Sam's cock twitch against his lower back, "You think everything's hot... surprised you don't start shootin' off when I do this..."

Dean shoved a hand under his motel pillow, retrieving a slick tube of lube, the good stuff that tingled the slightest bit as they used it, and squirted out enough to properly coat three of his fingers.

It wasn't that he didn't love when Sam did this for him, because he did, but Sam had a habit of getting caught up in all of it, and Dean didn't really have the patience for that this time.

Sam eyed his big brother intently as Dean slowly pressed one finger into his body, then soon added a second beside it. The expressions on Dean's face when his fingers breached his body, when the tips of them brushed against his sensitive prostate... Sam was kind of surprised he didn't just come from watching, too.

"Fuck... I haven't bottomed in a good while..." Dean muttered, scissoring his fingers slowly and pushing upwards, back arching the slightest bit.

Sam licked his dry lips slowly, his large hands framing Dean's hips, his thumbs rubbing the sharp bones there, "I love that, though... you're always so damn tight..."

Dean didn't respond, just continued to stretch himself slowly, his breath coming as shallow pants by that point. A few grueling minutes later, he finally pulled his fingers out of his body, staring down at where Sam was stretched out under him.

"Fuck me, Sammy," Dean breathed out, leaning down to press his lips against Sam's roughly, rolling his hips, "Now, Sam."

Not bothering to grab a condom from the strip under his own pillow on the bed, Sam slicked his hard cock up quickly with the lube still within reach, then nodded to Dean. "Go ahead..."

Dean swallowed thickly, pushing himself up into a crouching position and reaching down to grab Sam's cock, pressing it against his entrance and slowly lowering himself down onto it, holding his breath until Sam was fully inside him.

"Oh, fuck..." Dean muttered, shuddering at the feeling of Sam's thick, long cock inside him, stretching him and filling him up in the best possible way, "Always forget how big you are..."

Sam smirked, sweat causing his forehead and chest to glisten slightly as he drummed his fingers over Dean's lower back.  
"You know you love it..."

Nodding slowly, Dean began rocking his hips, rising up and letting himself sink back down once again, keeping things slow until a faster pace became comfortable.

Sam took sharp breaths in through his nose, smiling up at Dean as he let himself go, bouncing up and down on Sam's lap and letting out whiny little grunts and groans, his hands settling themselves on Sam's biceps.

"You're so gorgeous like this..." Sam muttered, pushing his hips up to help Dean out, "So pretty..."

Hissing through clenched teeth, his jaw tight, Dean dug his blunt nails into Sam's muscular upper arms, holding onto him tightly as he bounced harder, faster, "Gonna come, Sammy... gonna come all over you..."

As Sam watched, rapt, one of Dean's hands trailed down his sweaty chest until his fingers wrapped around his own hard cock, giving it pumps and tugs and pulls as he kept his rhythm steady. "Fuck, Dean..."

There was blissful silence for a few moments, save for the sound of skin against skin and little whines and groans falling from kiss-bruised lips.

Suddenly, Sam's cock stabbed at Dean's prostate as he jerked his cock just right over his brother's belly, and Dean couldn't hold back his release any longer. With a howl, Dean tossed his head back and shot his come all over Sam's chest and quivering tummy, the shock of sticky white mixing with the slight sweat already there.

At the feeling of Dean's hole clenching and relaxing around his cock and the sight of the beautiful look on Dean's face when his intense orgasm took over, Sam's own climax hit him like a ton of bricks, his teeth clenching and his hips pushing up as his seed shot deep into Dean, the feeling of it making Dean let out a pitiful little keen.

After a few moments of nothing but heavy breathing, Dean eased himself off of Sam's softening cock, flopping down onto the mattress beside the younger man with a content sigh.

"Dude... that was nice," Dean muttered, reaching blindly for one of their shirts to wipe the gunk off Sam's torso, tossing it back to the floor when Sam was sufficiently clean.

Grinning stupidly, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's middle, rolling them onto their sides. After Sam topped was the only time Dean was really okay with being the little spoon, and Sam wasn't going to give up the chance.

"Yeah... love you, Dean," Sam whispered, kissing the back of Dean's neck once, twice, "'m gonna sleep..."

"Okay... night, Sammy. Love you, too."

As Dean listened to the way Sam's breathing evened out, as he felt the way Sam's chest stuck to his back and Sam's strong arms held him close, as he let himself drift off in Sam's tight, loving embrace, Dean realized that he really didn't care what the angels had to say. Whatever they had planned didn't matter, because they were wrong.

When it came to love like this, anything against it just had to be wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of feels and love and all that fuss. Dean finds out he's pregnant, and Castiel gets to be the bearer of the good/bad news.
> 
> I honestly love this story so far and can't wait to continue it. I hope you all enjoy, and you can let me know how you feel about it in the comments!
> 
> (I already have it all planned out and I know what Dean's having and what it's going to be named and it's so fun to see it slowly come together okay)

Sam watched as Dean tried to casually get up from the bed and scurry to the bathroom, one hand clamped over his mouth as a precaution, and he shook his head. Was this ever going to end?

Dean's bout of whatever bug this was had started three weeks back, around three and a half cases ago, and it was seriously getting old.

At first, they assumed it was just some trouble they could blame on the too-greasy meal Dean had at one of the diners before he started getting sick, but that idea got tossed out when Dean was still barfing a few times a day a week after that.

Then they figured it could just be some stomach bug Dean picked up and was having trouble shaking, but normal stomach bugs didn't last this long.

Now, though, they had no idea what was going on, so they were just trying to deal with it until some kind of answer bubbled to the surface.

So, Sam pushed himself up from where he was sat at the rickety old table in the motel room and crossed the space between the table and the bathroom door in a few long strides, kneeling behind Dean and rubbing his back as he emptied his stomach yet again.

As Dean retched loudly, painfully, his sweaty palms trying to grip the stained porcelain base of the toilet, he remembered what that stupid, bitchy angel had said in his dream over a month before and got angry for what felt like the billionth time.

If she thought killing him by making him puke his guts out was going to make him come anywhere close to stopping what he and Sam had, she had another thing coming.

Still, he was feeling dizzy and out of breath already, and Sam's close proximity, despite the fact that it was kind of comforting, was too much right then.

"Get the hell off'a me," Dean grunted, his voice sounding pained and more hurt than angry, "Too hot, Sam..."

Sam backed up then, getting to his feet to fill a small paper cup on the sink with some water for Dean, passing it down to him when his big brother flushed the toilet and leaned back against the opposite wall.

"Feeling any better now, grumpy?" Sam teased softly, plopping himself down beside Dean on the tiled floor, "You've been whining about your stomach all day."

"It hurts, damn it," Dean snapped, gulping down the water like he was on the verge of dehydration, which he very well may have been, considering how many times he had vomited since he woke up that morning, "All of this puking is pulling muscles. We gotta figure out what the hell is wrong with me."

Sam nodded, bringing a hand up to run through Dean's sweaty hair gently, letting Dean's head rest carefully on his shoulder.

Dean only got bitchy, then cuddly when he really felt like shit, and that worried Sam.

"Think we ought'a call Cas? See if he can tell us anything?"

Dean immediately tensed up when the angel's name was mentioned, his jaw clenching. If they called Cas, he would tell Sam about what Anaita had threatened, and then he would never hear the fucking end of it for not telling Sam before.

Besides, who was to say that Castiel wasn't involved in whatever the angels' plan for them was?

Right now, he couldn't be trusted.

"No, Sammy, we don't need to call Cas," Dean insisted, shaking his head and craning his neck to press a careful little kiss to Sam's jaw, "We'll get through this just the two of us. Like old times."

With a confused smile, Sam kissed Dean's forehead, gently scratching at Dean's scalp as he nodded.

"Alright, Dean, sure. We'll get through it together."

***

Sam wanted to believe Dean, wanted to believe that the two of them could fight whatever this was by themselves. He really did want to believe it, but his hope was diminishing with every passing, day.

Now, nearly a week after Dean first made the suggestion, Sam was sure it wouldn't work out, no matter how hard they tried.

Dean had thrown up three or four times that day, now that it was just past six in the afternoon, and he'd insisted he couldn't stand to look at food.

When Sam tried to coax him into having a few bites of a cold burger from a fast food joint, he'd simply curled into a ball on the bed and cried into his knees.

That was the moment that Sam completely gave up.

"Castiel, we need you," Sam called, looking up at the ceiling of the motel room, ignoring Dean when his brother whined about not needing the angel, "Right now, dude."

There was a fluttering noise and then the trench coat wearing angel appeared, a look of concerned confusion crossing his face as he stared at Dean on the bed.

"It's true," he blinked, glancing up at Sam before he returned his gaze to Dean, "The angels really did go through with their threat."

Jaw clenching, Sam chewed on the inside of his lower lip and glared at Castiel. This was some kind of angel mojo? Really?

"What threat?" Sam demanded, stomping over to where Dean was now sitting up, swiping the back of his hand over his eyes in a vain attempt to clear up the tears, "When did the angels threaten Dean?"

Dean looked up at his brother, his pain and sadness turning into some more bitter, more angry, "It's none of your damn business, Sam."

"But it is, Dean," Castiel stated, icy blue eyes watching the hunter's every move closely, "This is just as much Sam's business as it is yours and you know that."

"Cas, stay the hell out of this."

At that, Castiel simply grit his teeth and turned to Sam, choosing to ignore the other Winchester for now. He wasn't going to be bullied into keeping this from Sam. He had every right to know what was going on, as it deeply concerned him as well.

"Sam, an angel visited Dean in a dream and explained that all of heaven knows about your... romantic relationship," Castiel stated, feeling a bit sheepish and silly, "I've known this entire time and haven't told a soul, but someone found out and spread the word. Now, the angels are looking to punish you for this by breaking the two of you apart permanently."

Sam's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed as he stared down at his brother, shaking his head, "And you thought this wasn't my business? Dean, I'm not a damn toddler anymore! This involves me, and you had no right to keep it to yourself."

"I had every right, Sam, because I didn't know what the hell they were going to do," Dean hissed, getting to his feet and pushing past the angel so that he could stare at his brother, "All she did was sneak into my head and give me a vague, hollow threat about the angels stepping in if I didn't stop... us."

Sam's face fell at that, remembering back to the night Dean had woken so suddenly from what he said was just a weird dream. He remembered how edgy Dean was, how needy... he remembered Dean wanting comfort and the wonderful love making that came from it all.

"You still should have told me," Sam insisted softly, "We could have figured out her threat together."

Dean just shrugged, sitting back down on the bed and rubbing his aching, cramping stomach.

"Cas, do you know what she did to me?" he asked, looking up at the angel for help, for some kind of answer, "What they did to me?"

Castiel blinked a time or two, then gently set his hand on Dean's stomach, feeling the slight softness he was sure hadn't been there previously, and nodded slowly.

"I know what they've done, Dean," the angel nodded, stepping back and pausing once more, "They have allowed you, or caused you, I suppose, to become pregnant with Sam's child. You are pregnant, Dean."

That took a second to sink in, of course, and then Dean immediately shot up from the bed once more, gripping his stomach and shaking his head.

"No... no, Cas, see, that's not how humans work," Dean tried to reason, "I can't be pregnant, I don't have... I don't have what I would need to carry a baby or have a baby or anything. I can't be pregnant, it's gotta be something else."

Castiel shook his head, gently setting his hands on Dean's shoulders and easing him back onto the edge of the bed, "Dean, you are just over five weeks into your first trimester. You became pregnant the night the angel came to you in the dream and you and Sam... had intercourse."

"No... Cas, this thing in me, this thing you're telling me is Sam's baby... this isn't human, Cas," Dean exclaimed, holding his stomach as another powerful cramp hit his lower belly, "You have to get it out of me. Cut it out, mojo it out, do something to get it out, damn it!"

"Dean, calm down..." Sam mumbled, feeling shocked and absolutely useless in this situation, all of the information way too much to take in all at once.

Shaking his head, Dean began to sob again, staring up at the men standing near him, his eyes begging for help, "I can't calm down, Sammy, the angels are trying to kill me and Cas won't get it out of me!"

"Dean," Castiel spoke softly, setting his hand on Dean's stomach to ease the pain as he looked into the hunter's desperate eyes, "You must listen to me, Dean. This is the exact reaction the angels were hoping to receive. I would have told you about this sooner, but I didn't believe it was true. If you force me to rid you of this child, it will drive you and Sam apart. Forever. Is that what you want, Dean?"

At that, Dean sobered up, taking a few deep breaths in through his nose, thankful that the pains in his belly were calming down the slightest bit. God, if Cas was right... he was going to have to... no, _they_ were going to have to go through with this.

And, at that moment, Dean decided that if going through with it was what was going to prove to the angels that what he and Sam had was real and pure, then he was going to do it.

"Okay, Cas," Dean stated, leaning back on the bed, his hands gently resting on his stomach, "Okay."

Castiel nodded, smiling the slightest bit and glancing at Sam, "I have to go and try to see if I can hear anything else. I'll be back in a few days to check on you, Dean."

And then, with another fluttering noise, the brothers were alone once again.

"Dean... you can't be serious about having this baby," Sam stated simply, shaking his head as he sunk into the mattress beside his brother, staring at him, "You can't do it."

Shrugging, Dean leaned his head back against his pillow and sighed softly, "I'm gonna have to, Sammy. If this is what's gonna keep us together, I'll do it."

Sam furrowed his brow, gently turning Dean's head as he cupped his cheek, needing to look into his big brother's eyes at that moment.

"Dean, this isn't just about dealing with pregnancy symptoms and having a baby at the end," Sam stated, desperate to make his brother understand, "This... this means less hunting, if any hunting at all, until the baby comes. This means finding somewhere to settle down. This means no more booze and no more midnight Menthols outside the motel-which I know you think I don't know about but I've known since you were, like, fourteen-when you get edgy. This means taking good care of yourself for once, Dean."

Dean listened patiently, then smiled slightly, craning his neck the smallest bit to press a kiss to Sam's lips.

"Alright, then, Sammy, then I'll do it. I'll take care of myself and I'll have this baby. Just you watch, kiddo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in two days on the bus ride to school so I'm sorry it's shorter than the other chapters I've written. :c
> 
> BUT I THINK IT'S CUTE SO HERE WE GO. 
> 
> Feedback, my lovelies? <3

Sam huffed loudly and scrubbed at his tired face with his hands. Damn it, it had been almost an hour...

All Sam had done was simply suggest that Dean tried to eat a little healthier. That was all.

Really, Dean was handling the whole pregnancy thing pretty well, all things considering. Castiel came to check on him and check on the baby often, and according to Castiel's last visit, just a few days prior, Dean was officially into his third month of the ordeal.

It was a blessing, too. The morning sickness was finally fading and Dean's appetite was back in full swing. And, without running around and training for hunts, along with coming to the end of his first trimester, Dean was starting to get the slightest bit of a bump.

They had a plan set up to settle into a small, cottage-style house in the woods not far from Bobby's house when Dean was properly showing and they needed to really start preparing for the baby, but, for the time being, they were still traveling around, offering research and tips of other hunters.

That brought them to the present. Well, sort of, anyway.

After a long session in the library, Dean was ravenous and insisted that they just had to stop and grab some food from the local diner... which Sam would have been perfectly content with, if Dean didn't order himself the biggest, most greasy burger on the menu with a big pile of fries and a big chocolate shake in a styrofoam to-go cup.

It wasn't that Sam didn't want Dean to treat himself, either. He just thought a bit of a change to Dean's diet would help the baby.

But, when he mentioned that, a mood-swing from hell bubbled up out of nowhere. First, Dean accused him of saying he was fat, then accused him of assuming Dean was a bad father, and finally wound up locking himself in the bathroom and sobbing.

"Dean, come on! You know I didn't mean it like that," Sam tried for the millionth time, thumping the back of his head against the wooden bathroom door, "Besides, I seriously have to pee! Let me in!"

Sam could have easily picked the lock, but he wasn't in the mood for Dean to yank the crappy hairdryer off the wall and wail it at him. So, he sat there.

It wasn't fair. He knew this whole thing wasn't fair, but this put the bitter icing on the unfair cake.

Sam was always looking out for Dean's best interest, just like Dean always looked out for Sam's.

And, besides that, Sam was the only one who knew how to deal with all of Dean's shit, before and during the pregnancy, and he felt like that in and of itself deserved a medal of honor.

He dealt with Dean getting drunk off his ass at a sleazy bar and having to swing Dean over his shoulder in a fireman's carry to take him back to the motel.

He dealt with Dean's jaw clenches and refusal to shed tears, only able to help by wrapping his arms around Dean and hold him close.

For Christ's sake, he dealt with Dean's rank morning breath and Dean's habit of farting in his sleep and the way Dean peed in the shower, not caring whether Sam was there with him or not.

And, really, he didn't think dealing with it was the right way to say all that. He... handled it. Handled it because he loved Dean more than he ever thought it would be possible for one person to love another.

Thumping his head against the door a few more times, Sam let out a heavy, pitiful sigh.

"Dean, please? I love you too much to let you stay in there alone. You're sad, yeah? If you're sad, we can talk about your... diet some other time. If you're sad, you need a couple Snickers bars from the vending machine, some comfortable sweats and an old shirt, some cuddles from me, and one of those old cowboy movies Dad always watched with us when we were kids."

Sam waited a few seconds, which felt damn near close to hours, and then the seconds became minutes. He was sure he had lost the battle again until he heard the distinctive click of the lock on the door being released, scooting himself over a foot or so to watch as Dean poked his head out the door.

And there, with a tear-streaked face and red eyes, stood his big brother, cradling his tiny baby bump and staring at him with this bizarre mix of accusation and soft, vague appreciation on his face.

"Wh-what..." Dean began, clearing his throat a moment later to steady himself, "Exactly what cowboy movie we talkin', Sammy?"


End file.
